This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to tracking the completion of tasks or the presence of a user at locations.
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely or determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object, (e.g., if it becomes lost).
However, traditional tracking devices and corresponding systems suffer from one or more disadvantages. For instance, a battery of the tracking device may be difficult to recharge or replace, thus limiting the lifespan of the tracking device to the length of time the battery can power the tracking device. Accordingly, there is a need to improve performance in order to reduce the power requirements of the tracking device, thereby extending the amount of time the battery can power the tracking device, and thus extending the lifespan of the tracking device itself.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.